


To reach out a hand in Darkness

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief mentions of the Evil Argents blink and you will miss it, Chris Argent is Bad at Feelings, Chris Has Feelings, Chris is dying, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, LOTR reference, Lion King joke, M/M, Peter is a good Alpha, Pre-Slash, Trust, but Peter saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: It had been three weeks since the assassin's blade, three weeks since Deaton had looked at him with a sad frown and said there was nothing he could do,





	To reach out a hand in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessing over this thing for the last 4 weeks it's the longest thing I have written for TW so far and I still have way too many ideas for it, Give me a day off work and I can achieve things well Write like a hellhound is on my tail

It had been three weeks since the assassin's blade, three weeks since Deaton had looked at him with a sad frown and said there was nothing he could do, Deaton had of course suggested he talks to the  pack but Chris refused to drag them into this, they had gone through enough in the last few months he wanted the teens to finally have some time without drama supernatural or otherwise.

 

He had sent a message to Peter cancelling their planned trip, they were supposed to meet with an ex-hunter associate of Chris ’s he had a collection of books that he felt the pack could use and Peter was all for the pack gaining more knowledge.

  
  


Packing up his SUV he headed deep into the reserve leaving just a short note tacked to his door, Deaton had made sure that he was loaded down with as many herbal and magical remedies as he could he shook  his head sadly when he handed the bag to Chris no there was little to no chance of any of them working.

 

For the first week the effects of the poison were a slow progression slight tremors in the hand and muscle cramping, it made making food or more importantly holding a gun challenging but not impossible. By the second week the bouts of pain and the cough had made an appearance , Deaton had given him mixtures to help ease the pain , and another pouch that Chris had placed on the dresser its contents were a final measure, when the pain got too much for Deatons potions and the inevitable seemed close Chris would open the pouch make the tea and let death take him, no fighting, no drama , he still felt like a coward thinking of this option but if the end was inevitable then he would meet it his own way.,

 

Chris let his mind wander back over the last year, it had been 18 months since Allison had died he had been dragged out of his grief by the need to help protect the pack to try and undo the harm his family and others like himself had done. if he was honest being with the pack helped him keep the memory of Allison alive, hoping she would be proud of him.

 

He found that he had actually started to enjoy being around the teens even when they were not fighting some crazed monster or supernatural threat , he found he enjoyed Derek's quiet company and had a growing respect for the young Alpha, over time each member of the pack came to mean more to him than the fact they were Allison's friends , they became his crazy( in a good way )   fury supernatural family . 

  
  
  


The pain and loneliness he had felt since Allison had passed was  lifted occasionally by the most annoying of sources Peter Hale had for reasons known only to him decided to  lurk and shadow the hunter, suddenly appearing alongside him at the strangest or more opportune times once during a particularly nasty fight with a Wendigo Chris had been flung losing his gun in the process just as the Wendigo came in for the coup de grace he saw a vision of blazing blue eyes and righteous fury swoop in Peter dispatched the Wendigo with aplomb, spewing expletives at the corpse for tearing his  favourite shirt. 

 

Smirking as he helped Chris up Peter had chastised the hunter for going out alone “Do try to keep yourself alive, the pack is rather fond of you” he said as he walked off towards his waiting car.

 

The next time he saw the wolf was at his front door with a bottle of fine single malt in one hand and a bag of takeaway in the other. Chris had not said anything just opened the door and allowed Peter in the evening spent sipping good single malt and watching bad Television, Chris begrudgingly admitting to himself Peters quiet company was enjoyable if not baffling.

 

Next time Chris is on a hunt he is not surprised to see Peter appear they fall into a pattern, of patrolling together, at first the conversations are limited to whatever they are hunting and how the pack needs training , Until it was different, a group of annoying forest sprites had been causing trouble in the Preserve and town said spirits while not evil was causing no end of trouble somehow Chris and Peter had managed to be trapped by the Sprites bound together  by vines to strong for even Peters claws to cut 

 

“So we just wait here for the kids to find us” Chris sighed 

 

Peter let out a huff and smirked “There never ever going to let us live this down” 

 

“Stiles is going to be insufferable about this “ Chris shrugged against the vines but no use they held he and Peter bound tight

 

“That boy “ Peter let out a fond chuckle as he strained against the vines, Chris trying not to notice how much he liked the wolf's body heat close to him. 

 

“Not really a boy anymore, he's grown just like they all have” Chris lets out a sad sigh missing Allison 

 

Peter as if sensing Chris’s melancholy nudged him with his shoulder “I can tell you someone else has noticed what a fine young man Stiles has turned into “ 

 

Chris tilted his head a little towards Peter “Derek” 

 

Peter lets out a surprised laugh “ I suppose I should not be surprised that you had noticed, they really are that oblivious to it “ 

 

“Derek still playing the  noble martyr “ Chris questioned as he tried to move his hands enough to slide down to the knife hidden in his belt accidentally brushing Peters ass, he noticed a small uptake in Peters breathing , he really did have a nice ass not that Chris was taken to staring at Peters well formed bottom, we may be occasionally, well Peter should not wear jeans that tight.

 

“God he is insufferable, but then again after everything my nephew has been through” Peter let out  a sad sigh, he leant back against Chris resting his warm body weight against his back

 

Chris carried his guilt about what his family and he had done to the Hales, what is Sister had done to Derek was unforgivable if he could he would bring her and his father back just to kill them again, one death was not enough for what they had done.

 

Peter must have smelled the tang of guilt and regret on Chris, but did not say anything to acknowledge it “ I think that Stiles is Derek's mate, actually no I am certain of it “ Peter let slip out

 

“Wow, that's a big deal, how do you think the Sheriff is going to react to that” Chris knew that John cared for the pack like his own family but his 18-year-old son being Mates to the Alpha that may even push the ever unfazed sheriff over the edge.

 

Peter let out a chuckle  “I think our dear Sheriff is more observant than we realised, his actual words to me at the last pack meeting were “When is Derek going to grow a set and ask my son out on a date” 

 

Chris let out a loud chuckle echoed by Peter “when we get out of this mess I don’t suppose you want to help me get those two idiots to see the light “ 

 

Chris was taken aback but quickly covered it, a small pool of warmth in his chest at Peter wanting his help “ You got any ideas on how you're going to achieve  this”

 

“Oh yes I most certainly do” Peter purred 

 

Not half an hour later the rest of the pack stumbled upon the two still bound but both chuckling, and both erupting into gales when they looked at Derek and Stiles 

 

“Dude you think your uncle has you know gone nuts again and dragged Chris with him” Stiles whispered out of the corner of his mouth 

 

Derek stared at the hunter and his uncle and back to Stiles “I have no idea, but why do I get the feeling they are laughing at us”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


0000

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chris came out of his memories with a start, staring at the wood pile in front of him the task of cutting the wood seemingly impossibly hard lifting the axe taking more energy than he could manage

  
  


“Well now, I must say the unkept mountain man image suits you” 

 

Chris spun from where he was trying to chop wood to look at the wolf, Peter just smirked his blue eyes twinkling with amusement as he lent his muscular frame against the cabin wall while watching Chris.

 

What he was not expecting was Peter Hale to come find him, the Cabin had no roads leading to it which meant that Peter would have had to hike the 4 miles up the ridge to find him, it gave Chris pause to think that Peter would risk his perfectly put together self-slogging through unruly scrub and trees to find him.

  
  


“Hale what the hell are you doing here, and how the hell  did you find me “ Chris growled out reaching for his shirt trying to cover his naked torso, but not before Peters keen eyes alighted on the large healing slash across his stomach, he ignored the questioning look Peter gave him 

 

“You going to answer me, Hale ?” Chris, he ran an absent hand over the still healing scar across his abdomen 

 

Chris watched as Peter stalked across the yard to him huffing as he got closer “How did you get that “ 

 

Peters' eyes fell to where the healing scar was now covered, his nose wrinkling, Chris idly wondered if Peter could smell the poison that was slowly working its way through Chris’s body.

 

Chris shrugged his broad shoulders “It was a gift from one of the Assassins Gerard had sent out” 

 

Peters gaze sharpened, his eyes taking in Chris, he could see the Werewolves nostrils flare as if trying to smell and ascertain  the hurt 

 

“I thought those stopped once the son of a bitch was dead” Peter let his eyes linger on Chris, who shifted uncomfortably under the wolf's perspective gaze 

 

“You still have not answered my question Hale” Chris turned his back on the wolf walking towards the small cabin that had been his home for the past three weeks.

 

“ Well you forget Argent My family have lived in these woods for generations and I know every nook and cranny. I used to play hide and around this cabin when Talia and I were younger” the slight wistful tone in Peters' voice made Chris look around at the Wolf

 

“I did not know that” Chris was surprised that it bothered him that he had really not gotten to know more about Peter, more than his crazy wolf days.

 

Peters' lip curled into a grimace “Of course you didn't, 

 

“So why are you here Peter,?”  he climbed the worn wooden stairs that lead into the cabin Peter trailing behind, it spoke a lot about how far they had come that Peter at his back did not have him worried or instinctively reaching for his gun.

 

Peter sauntered past Chris heading to the small one-room cabin zeroing in on the stovetop espresso maker  “I assume you have coffee in this place somewhere, and I am here because I was worried about you” Peter started rummaging through the containers that lay on the counter making a pleasing sound when he found the coffee tin. 

 

It was strange to watch Peter move about his small cabin, the way his fine nose wrinkled at the coffee and the exasperated “Really Christopher you could afford better coffee than this”, This man who was once a feared adversary was now a friend, worried enough to come all this way to find him. The warm and slightly inappropriate feelings he had begun to feel for Peter before the assassin bubbled in his chest, life was not fair. 

  
  


Peter handed Chris a mug of coffee and Chris could see the Wolf notice the faint tremors in his hand the poison was starting to affect his nerve endings and he knew soon the pain would start, he would rather the wolf was not here when that happens. Not that Chris was afraid of what the wolf would do, he just did not want Peter looking at him with pity in his eyes. 

 

Peters sharp Gaze lifted from his hands to look hard at Chris , his nose flaring leaning in he pressed his nose to Chris’s throat, running it delicately from the shell of his ear to the dip in his throat, He swallowed down a whimper at the physical contact, the warm puffs of breath from peters mouth tickling his skin.

  
  


“Your sick” it was said as an accusation more than a question Peters face bare inches from Chris’s own his eyes concerned Peter tilted his head a move so wolf like it made Chris almost want to smile before Peter resumed speaking

 

“No this is not a sickness “ inhaling deeper Chris could hear the low growl in Peters' throat “Your poisoned” Peter let an angry snarl out 

 

Chris stepped back confused by the wolfs anger “The blade that cut me it was coated in Adders Kiss” 

  
  


“And you deal with that by what running away up here, do you want to die Christopher” Peter’s voice was clipped his nostrils still flared in anger.

 

Lowering the mug to the table, he looked back at Peter “Deaton says there is nothing he can do, 

 

Peter snarled loudly the mug he was holding hurled at the wall, Chris stared at the brown stain slowly dripping down the wall unaware of Peter closing in on him, next moment he found himself crowded against the wall Peters bulky form pressing in 

 

“You idiot, I thought we were past this whole not trusting each other, I thought we were friends and when have you taken Deaton's word for the gospel “ Peter spat out the last word 

 

Peters words rang true, and guilt nipped at Chris, he could of shared this with Peter, the man had shown himself to not be an absolute unfeeling bastard , a snarky smarmy prick sometimes but that was part of the appeal of Peter, Chris told himself that Peter had seen enough death suffered enough loss and that keeping his impending death was protecting Peter, or it could be that he was chicken shit and did not want to see the look of pity in the man's eyes, to have to acknowledge that maybe he had come to care more for Peter than he should, and do not have the time left to do anything about it. 

 

The pain was starting to rise again, and his head was felt like it was going to explode wanted to say something nasty, something vicious to make the other man leave not come back but all that would come out was a pained cry as a spasm twisted through his body.

Chris was a strong man he did not cry, so he was surprised when he felt tears prick his eyes  he would blame it later on the pain from the poison, or exhaustion but now his body decided to give out,  cramping and letting out a groan of pain he let gravity drag him down towards the floor, warm arms were around him before he could hit the ground, carrying him towards the bed. 

 

Slipping between conscious and unconscious he mumbled against Peters neck “I’m sorry Peter .you have seen enough death could not put you through this” 

 

“Foolish stupid stubborn excuse for a hunter “ Peters insults had no heat to them more fond than angry  as he was lowered onto the bed, he may have whimpered a bit when Peters body heat left him as he stood back from Chris, a strong calloused hand smoothed through his short hair, 

 

“Hush I’ll be right back,” 

 

Muffled sounds of talking, Peter must be on the phone to someone but then he heard Peters soft footfalls and the bed dipped as the other man laid alongside him strong arms pulling him into Peter's warmth

 

“Sleep  Sweetheart”  Peter murmured the endearment startled Chris but he found with Peters warmth and smell around him as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

  
  


. 

 

Chris awoke sometime later, by the dim light in the cabin it had to be close to sundown, turning his head he became aware of Peter sitting reading alongside him open book resting on bent knees, one hand flipping the pages while his other was resting lightly on Chris,  he could see the spider work of black veins running up Peters arm.

 

“You been taking my pain” his voice felt raw, his throat dry as if knowing what Chris was feeling Peter sat Chris up and passed an open water bottle to him

 

“Drink” Peter ordered softly and Chris obliged him when he finished the first bottle Peter handed him a second, Chris absently noted he was stripped down to just his boxers and Tshirt Peter must have stripped him down.

 

“Your clothes were filthy and you had soaked through them with perspiration, I did not take any liberties” Peters voice was soft in his ear 

 

Peter looked down at him his eyes contained an expression Chris had not seen in a long time Kindness, compassion  “how you have lived with that pain I will not understand, why you have let yourself suffer” the huff that followed was almost amusing and so unlike Peter

 

“Try not to get too annoyed but I called Derek, he and Stiles are on their way as we speak” Peter’s face was drawn in a frown, 

 

Trying to get up from the bed Chris gasped in pain as Peters hold on him loosened, his eyes swam and his stomach heaved, the poison was working faster than expected 

 

“Why would you do that Peter, why to drag them into this, just ...just let me die in peace” Chris gasped out between bouts of pain.

 

“You don't get to go out without a fight Christopher Argent, and you don’t get to leave the pack like this” Peter growled out through elongated teeth, Peter was upset enough that he had let his control slip

 

Another  angry snarl from  Peter had Chris looking up at glowing red eyes, his snarl becoming a softer growl, Red hang on when had this happen how before he could move his mouth to speak Peter was manhandling him back into  bed 

 

“Lay the fuck down Christopher” the hint of Alpha command  was overwritten by the exasperation 

 

Chris lays back down not because Peter tells him too but  because his head is spinning, 

 

“Your an Alpha again, how?”  Chris settled back against the pillows, fighting the urge to smile at the werewolf fussing around him, the incongruity of the situation almost makes Chris smile, there was a time where the thought of being vulnerable and at Peters mercy would have filled him with anger but those rough warm hands stroking his arm and the fingers through his hair made him want to bury himself against the wolf. 

 

Maybe dying his mind finally accepted what Chris had always tried to keep hidden from himself, that deep down he kind of liked and respected the snarky sassy wolf alongside him. And that maybe his straighter than straight sexuality may be a little more fluid than he otherwise thought, that though he could blame on those damn V Necks Peter was so fond of wearing 

 

Letting out a yawn he turned to face Peter, burrowing his nose into Peter's side, fuck it he was dying and if he wanted to make a fool of himself so be it. Peter did not seem to mind his hand not drawing pain was back in Chris’s hair, it almost felt like Peter was scenting him, it felt nice so he  was not going to complain, he had not really released until now how much he had been missing being touched by another 

 

“So Alpha hu?” 

 

“Yup” Peter sounded smug letting the p pop, Chris was satisfied with the yelp the wolf let out when he pinched his side 

 

“You gonna tell me or drag it out like  Jackson did LOTR “ Chris muttered into Peter's side 

 

“You still bitter that they left out Tom Bombadil” Chris could feel Peter smile into his hair

 

“Yes, now tell me about this new found Alpha Status” Chris gripped,

 

“While you have been off on your melodramatic melancholy sabbatical we had some pests to deal with” Peter started loftily 

 

“Dying is not melodramatic” Chris  let out a childish huff and elbowing the wolf for good measure

 

“Yes it is, been there done that, did not get the Tshirt, now hush and I'll tell you what happened” Chris chuckled at Peters comment relaxing further against the other man.

 

“Well about a week after you took off we had some unwelcome visitors, a half-feral pack wanting to jump in where Duke had left off, they really were really not that impressive all one step away from madness, and if you can believe it their leader called himself Scar” there was an amused tone to Peters voice   

 

Chris tilted his head back enough that he could see Peters face “Please tell me Stiles had a handy Lion King joke on hand” 

 

Peters rich laugh vibrated against Chris “Oh yes Sweetheart our dear Spark did not disappoint, though why he kept calling me Timone"  

 

Chris let out a barking laugh, which leads to a bout of coughing, Peter sat him up rubbing his hand up and down Chris's back until the coughing had abated. Moving from his place Peter walked over to the small kitchen and returned with a glass of water encouraging Chris to take small sips once finished he took the glass from Chris and returned to his place on the bed pulling an unresisting Chris against him.

 

“Where was I , ah yes, they of course decided to attack which lets be honest did not work out well for them, those practice drills both you and Derek were so impassioned about paid off my nephew and Stiles were busy trying to keep one of the larger wolves at bay when the leader decided to try and attack, a fatal mistake on his part I could not condone harm coming to my family , it was a short ugly fight and before I realized it I had ripped the offensive beasts throat out. Well, the pack must have all sensed it before I did, I had taken his Alpha spark, it felt different this time, I felt more at one with it, but the urges I had before were not there,”

 

Chris was looking at Peter he could see the changes there was a calmness about the man that had not been there before, the mantle hood of Alpha seemed to sit more comfortably on him this time 

 

Of course, I had to assure Derek and the pack I would not resume my evil and nefarious ways, and surprisingly it's true I have no urge to steal Derek's pack and I feel quite happy to continue as Derek's left hand as long as he will have me “

 

Chris did not have the ability to hear Peters heartbeat but his intuition told him Peter was not lying

I'm glad you've found happiness Peter Chris wanted to say but as he went to speak another tearing cough seized him, he could not catch his breath Peters' eyes went wide looking down at himself Chris could see that he had coughed blood all over himself 

 

“Shit Derek and Stiles are not going to be here in time” Peter stood pulling Chris up into a sitting position before grabbing his phone, Chris’s mind started to fog only hearing snatches of conversation

 

“It's happening too fast what can I do” Peter sounded panicky, Chris mused it was a tone he had never ascribed to Peter before, “No I can't” Peter let out a pained wine, “OK but only if he agrees” Peters sounded pained yet resigned 

 

“Christopher, Sweetheart I need you to listen to me “ Peter was on the bed holding his hand, Chris gave a squeeze of it 

 

“I thought we would have more time, more time for me to get you to agree with this idea “ Peter mumbled as he stroked Chris’s hand

 

“Spit it out” Chris rasped holding Peters hand in a vice like a grip

 

The Bite “ Peter spat out “The Bite could save you. But could you, would you trust me, it was supposed to be Derek to offer this, I, you cannot die on me “ 

 

Chris looked up into Peter's pained eyes, he knew his answer 12 months ago the answer would have been different but nowhere with Peter and all they had gone through 

 

“Yes Peter, I trust you do it”Chris could see the waring emotions flash across Peters face then finally acceptance and pride, Peter could tell by Chris's heartbeat he spoke the truth.

 

He felt Peter lift his arm and the brush of fangs against his wrist and then the pain, a white-hot searing pain that burned away at the darkness , it was like all the poison both physical and psychological that had infected Chris was burnt away, the deep sadness that had weighed his soul was lifted, in the front of him the light and the sounds of Peters' voice calling him forward away from the past to something new and unexpected. His mind latched on to the mental image of Peters hand reaching for it he left the darkness behind.

 

Chris came back too in stages, sounds of ticking were causing him to rouse from his sleep, turning his head he noticed a lump alongside him , Peter still holding on to his hand the ticking came from the ostentatious wrist watch Peter was so fond off, its sound was almost deafening, breathing harshly through his nose he tried to tune out the sound focusing on another steady sound a gentle thump thud,  he realized it must be Peter's heart.

 

Blue eyes opened and started back at Chris, a soft smile like he had never seen before appearing on Peters' face, “Welcome back “

 

“How long was I out 

 

“Two days, the poison had done a nasty job, it took the bite a bit longer, but it worked” Peter looked pleased and Chris could sense the Pride in Peters' voice the first light bonds between Alpha and Beta already forming, his chest felt warm 

 

Chris licked his lips his mouth felt dry as he tried to speak “So are you my Alpha now” 

 

Peter looked stricken for a moment almost afraid that Chris would reject him“Derek could be if you prefer” 

 

Chris shook his head his wolf already knowing that Derek would never be the Alpha that Peter had claimed him and he was Peter's “ No you're it I'm afraid” 

 

Peter pulled Chris into a tight hug, his lips pressed to Chris’s temple he could hear the soft rumbling purr and Peters soft chant “Mine, Mine” 

 

Reaching up he rested his hand against Peters scruffy cheek :”Alpha”  he had been around Werewolves enough to know what it meant to acknowledge Peter as his Alpha but he did not lie when he said that he trusted Peter, he believed that the other man would never abuse the trust that Chris had placed in his hands  

 

Chris bowed his head and exposed the delicate skin of his neck to Peter, he could feel Peters pride and joy through there newly formed bond, the soft scraping of Peters fangs against his skin Peters teeth sunk into the skin solidifying their Pack bonds, the crashing emotions of mine and want and mate filled his head.

 

They could no longer hide the repressed feelings that the bond had laid open but neither man was willing to speak for the moment just basking in the feeling of their bond.

 

Chris knew that the next few weeks we're going to be a challenge and that by accepting the bite he had changed his life irrevocably but here now basking in Peters his Alphas hold he was content, for the first time in his life.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a second about Chris coming to grips with being a Werewolf and all those feelings he and Peter have if you guys would like to see more, please hit me up or come chat on my tumbler https://www.tumblr.com/blog/msridcully


End file.
